The Snatcher and the Witch
by Leahnora1917
Summary: Draco is going mad for the fiery girl who haunts his memories. Scaboir was hired to find her but instead, he catches the annoyingly temperamental girl who gets under his skin. It is logical for Draco to use the girl to capture his own being that the two girls are cousins but neither are quite cooperating... OWN NOTHING.
1. Chapter 1

**Please let me know if you like it so far. Good or bad reviews, I'd like to know. What's good and what could use some improvement.**

Voldemort tapped his wand leisurely against the arm of his chair at the head of the table. He watched each of his guests with the eyes of a cat, the identical slits making some of them squirm in their seats, "Lucius," his lips peeled back in a horrifying smile.

"Yes, my lord?" the elder Malfoy jerked and tried to regain his composure without notice.

"We need uplift," he stood, pushing back his chair to stroll about the long room. Nigini curled her way up onto the table, settling herself into a sight ball. "My sources tell me that some of my army is getting bored and I was just thinking maybe you might have an idea to…bring their spirits up."

Lucious glanced at his wife who hid her eyes behind a veil of long, white bangs. She refused to even look at him. "I don't know what you mean, my lord. Any of the Death Eaters and everyone at this table will do anything for you. All you have to do was simply ask."

"Indeed." The dark lord sighed, "Perhaps a pre-celebration, pending my enemies' eminent failure. Draco, what do you suggest?"

Draco looked up at Voldemort, his face a mask of polished stone, "A celebration? Like a party?"

Bellatrix, Draco's sickening aunt, leaned forward in her chair across the table from him, cackling. She pointed her wand at the boy, "You've been saying her name again in your sleep, little nephew, you even scream it sometimes. Maybe we should meet her and have a little fun! Turn her insides out and let-"

"NO!" Draco bellowed, standing so fast that his seat went flying out behind him.

"Calm yourself, Draco, there is no need to be cross with your dear aunt." Voldemort glided on the marble floor to stand behind him. Touching the tip of his wand to Draco's neck, he whispered a curse that sent him to his knees but Draco refused to cry out. He knelt there for a moment and waited for the pain to subside. "Now, who is she talking about?"

When he didn't respond, Voldemort raised his wand once more. Draco's mother quickly stood and blocked his body with her own, "Her name is Sorsha, my lord! She rebuked him in his fourth year at Hogwarts. I believe he's had a secret love for the girl ever since."

"Thank you, Narcissa." The dark lord jeered, "My friends! It seems we have a very special occasion to look forward to and prepare for. Our young Mr. Malfoy has fallen in love." His lip curled at the word. "And we're going to host a wedding."

Voldemort waved his wand and demanded that she sit down while Draco's chair scooted back to him. All eyes turned to watch as the boy sat down, his eyes downcast. The memory of their first meeting already clouding his vision as the dark lord extracted the cord without consent and placed it into his personal pensive to maliciously pick at and mock him.

The table reluctantly joined hands to be sucked into Draco's haunting and painfully unforgettable memory of his fourth year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

It began with Filtch running in like a high-kicking dandy to reach Dumbledore and announce that the students of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Academy were ready to enter. Crab laughed at the sight while Goyle, who sat on Draco's opposite side, started to pick his nose. The massive oak doors to the Great Hall opened and beautiful ladies dressed is periwinkle blue began strutting in, pausing to sigh and let magical butterflies flutter from their bodies, which burst into shimmering glitter in the air. Their feminine figures were so alluring that there wasn't a single male in the room not openly staring.

"Hey," Crab nudged Draco with his elbow, "I'll bet you something, mate?"

"What's that?" Draco replied dully, almost uninterested.

Crab leaned forward in his seat, biting his lip- watching the girls, "I'll bet you thirty Galleons of money that I don't currently possess, that you couldn't get a one of those Beauxbaton girls."

Draco turned to him then, a challenge written in his bright, silvery eyes. He sat up straighter and started to pay closer attention to the individual women. He was just about to declare that he'd accepted when the Proud Sons of Durmstrang burst through the doors next, commanding attention from everyone in the hall. During the performance, their staffs banged on the floor and red-hot sparks flew out from the contact. They ran down the middle isle, displaying strength and agility. Victor Krum and Igor Karkaroff were the last to enter.

While they ate Draco's eyes wondered over to the table that was set up for the Beauxbaton girls at the end of the Ravenclaw House. Goyle slurped his elf made soup with gusto, "What choo lookin' at?"

"You picked one you fancy, yet?" Crab asked while licking the frosting off of a tasty treat.

Dumbledore stood up again to speak, a large, ornate object getting the center of attention. His speech was cut short by the ceiling in the Great Hall. The candles shook and the clouds darkened to a frightening black. Lightening streaked through the atmosphere causing a momentary uproar before a strange wizard with a glass eye, later introduced as the new Professor for the Defense Against the Dark Arts- MadEye Moody, righted the situation. The Headmaster greeted his old friend and finally unveiled the Goblet of Fire behind the great ornate seal, announcing that the TriWizard Tournament had officially begun.

Draco went back to his studies, "As a matter of fact, Crab, I have chosen. You see the one sitting in the very middle, closest to the wall?"

"The one with the short, brown hair chattin' it up with Cho Chang?"

"No. It's the girl right next to her. She's got her mouth running and is staring in this direction."

"Oh-yeah! I see her. She's a cute one but are you so sure? The Beauxbaton girls aren't really the type to go out with just anyone. You can't back out once I eat these cookies!"

"That's offensive to me, Crab! Don't say that ever again. I can have anyone I want! I'll have that girl fawning after me before this Tournament is over."

Crab cowered down but a doubtful smile played across his lips as he set back to finishing his meal.

Dinner in the Great Hall was coming to a close. Students were beginning to mill about and head to their dormitories for bed. Draco stood, already forming the smooth lines he would play to her when she stood too, heading right in his direction. Smirking, he thought- This will be too easy!

A couple of girls at her thinning table giggled as she walked over to the Gryffindor side, swaying her hips temptingly. She stopped behind Neville Longbottom and tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," she whispered close to his ear but loud enough for the Slytherin gang on the opposite side to hear. "You seem like the type who might be able to tell me how to get to the girls guest dormitory for Beauxbaton Academy. Better yet, could you show me?"

Draco's mouth fell open. Crab and Goyle started howling with laughter.

_**I NEED AT LEAST ONE REVIEW FROM ANYONE (GOOD OR BAD) SO I KNOW SOMEONE WANTS TO READ MORE. I CAN SEE THAT PEOPLE READ IT, BUT I'D LIKE TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS, PLEASE! THE SHOW HAS BARELY BEGUN, MY POTTER FRIENDS! **_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The new Professor Moody was the last person Draco wanted to see the next day in class. He'd stayed up all of the night before thinking of ways to get her attention and after being momentarily humiliated by MadEye with his brainless lesson, all he wanted to do was find her and use his boundless charms. Draco smiled at his unintended pun.

As soon as the day's classes were finished, he set out to find her and find her he did. She sat quietly with the same girl she'd sat next to in the Great Hall the night before. They sat close, giggling at some unknown tale while the rest of the crowds were boisterous around the burning Goblet of Fire. Draco paused for a moment and stayed behind everyone, choosing to stand in the corner. He spied Neville who was, no doubt, reading another book about Herbology.

"Longbottom! Hey, I said Longbottom!"

Neville spun around, curiousness turning to caution when he saw who'd been calling him, "What is it, Malfoy? I haven't done anythin'."

"Oh, shut up and listen. That girl that asked you to show her around last night- What's her name?"

Neville grinned, "That was Sorsha. You do know she's from Beauxbaton Academy, right?"

"Watch what you say, Longbottom, or I'll blot your eye out! Now, who is it she's hanging out with? What do they talk about?"

"That's her cousin, Sabetha Volkington, I showed them both where their dormitory is but we didn't talk that much. To be real honest, I think Sorsha might like me. She asked me to this Yule Ball coming up soon but I've been wanting to take someone else since the rumor about the dance started this past summer."

"She asked you!?" Draco was aghast.

Certainly now, he thought that this woman would be easier to catch than any woman in the Wizarding World! Draco strode past Neville, shoving him roughly aside. When he reached her, he grabbed the first year Slytherin by the top of his robes and shoved him out of the seat, planting himself directly beside her. Sorsha glanced at him and scoffed, turning closer to her cousin.

"Miss Sorsha, I'm told?" Draco conversed smoothly.

Sorsha sat up straighter, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You know my name already? That's good. I'm not surprised. So, what do you think about me coming to get you for the Yule Ball around six? I think we might even be able to hang out at the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow afternoon for Slytherin's practice."

"Um, no. Thank you for the offer," she turned away again.

"You don't have to play hard-to-get with me, love. I know plenty of girls who say one thing and really just want to be held and kissed. Meet me at the top of the stairs at six fifteen or I'll come get you at six, if you want."

Sorsha stood, "I'm going to the library for a while, Sabetha, the Herbology section. And, Mr. Malfoy, I don't know what gave you the idea that you could just take whatever you wanted but I very much meant what I said. My answer is no."

As she started to walk away, Draco caught her by the hand and Sorsha immediately ripped it away and looked back with fire in her eyes,

"Oh, you've done it now, Malfoy." Sabetha sighed.

He ignored Sorsha's cousin, "You can't possibly be serious. You're not turning me down. I know you want to go with me- anyone would! It's an honor."

She laughed, genuinely laughed, and rolled her eyes. "You are far too full of yourself, Draco Malfoy." Sorsha took a step forward and Draco stood up.

"You're drawing a crowd and you don't want to do this. Just accept my offer and I'll forget that you ever tried to deny me."

"Really?" Sorsha took her wand from her pocket and touched it to her own collar, the loud display drawing even more attention as she cleared her throat, "Draco Malfoy, you are the most pig-headed and stubborn boy I've ever had the displeasure of encountering. You're egotistical character is not something I would ever care to be near, let alone dance with. To have the unwanted attention you are so willing to give me makes me gag. It is an irritation to be in your company and you should figure out very soon that not all women think you're a treasure to be discovered. Now, for the third and final time- I decline your request to go to the Yule Ball with you. I hope you've gotten my point. Good day!"

And with that, Sorsha turned on her heels and stormed from the Great Hall.

_**Please leave me a line! Let me know how I'm doing...anything you'd like to see happen?**_


End file.
